


Survival of the fitest

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chaos, Death, Demons, Devils, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, Hell, Humanity, Love, M/M, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Ruler of Hell, Sexual Tension, Succubi & Incubi, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Michael Jackson was trapped in hell, where he was tortured and beaten for no reason at all.He didn't even know why he even got in here in the first place.But soon he quickly learns the rules of this chaotic hell.But at the same time looses his humanity as well.Becoming something that even he had no idea, but was more than willing to loose everything to live.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Lucifer
Kudos: 3





	1. The demon of chaos

Hell.

A place that all of the souls of damnation go to suffer for all of eternity. Especially for one person, Michael.

Though he had never did anything to deserve his cruel fate, he was soon tortured and beaten by the demon who had mess with him on earth. He then decided to damn god forever.

One day, he was beaten by a bunch of demons for no reason, and decided that it was best to pick on him since he was the bottom of the food chain. And would probably become someone slave soon enough.

Normally he would deal with the pain and just lie there and cry.

But this time, things were different.

He was silent.

Even the demons began to realize that.

"Hey, what's going on with him today, he won't responding?" One demon said

"Maybe we're not doing it hard enough" another one replied

So the kicked him harder, but he didn't respond.

"What the...has he just lost his voice or something?"

"Damn you" Michael murmured

"What the fuck did you just say to me you *bleep*(Mean N word)" he growled

"I said..."

He growled and got up to his feet, his eyes red and his teeth sharp as razors. He screamed as long black feathery wings sprouted from his back, his horns grew from his head, and his long pointy tail growing from behind. The demons grew nervous, and confused.

Finally he looked at the demons and said in a very horrific voice.

" **DAMN YOU!!!!!!!** " He shrieked" **DAMN YOU TO SUFFER**!!!!!"

His voice was distorted, like a male and females voice all together, his appearance was more slim and proper. And his tears had already dried up.

The demons were terrified.

"Hey, calm down man, we were only just playing around, don't try to do anything stupid!"

"Stupid?" He said in a soft voice

He chuckled.

"Oh really, stupid... **WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU, ALL OF YOU, WILL NOT BE STUPID AT ALL!!!"**

He growled even louder.

"Who's the freak now assholes!"

His eyes were bulging, his teeth razor sharp. This wasn't some demon you see in hell. This was something to the point of Lucifer's rank. This was something dark, a soul full of vengeance and rage.

Michael wasn't even he anymore.

More like it.

It was crazy.

It was ravenous.

It was a monster.

Using it's long nails it tore through the flesh of all of the demons who tormented it, and ate their flesh at a prize. They screamed and cried under it. They begged for mercy, but it already too late.

So in pure terror they ran as fast as they could away from that creature. While it just watched as they cowered with fear. For now on, it was survival of the fittest for it. It didn't care who it had to hurt, nor did it care what it had to do.

It needed to live.

It needed to play the game.

***********************************  
12 years later...

A group of rich and powerful demons were walking through the hellish town of Agony, heading over to the brothel were they usually got to have sex with all of the succubus as their daily pleasure.

When they got inside, they headed to the front office man.

"Welcome to Agony brothel boys" he smirked

"We're here for our usual" The tallest demon responded"And this time, more succubus for my friends "

"Okay, let's see" he said as he looked through his book"....Oh...oh dear, I'm sorry boys, but all of my girls are occupied "

"Occupied, impossible!" He yelled"No demon can just buy all of the girls that easily "

"Well you can see for yourself"

"Gladly" he growled "show me the bastard who dared try to ruin our night!"

"Follow me" he said

The front man lead the men down the hall way to a big room at the end. They could hear giggling and chatting going on inside. And so the front man opened the door to reveal what was going on.

All of the succubus that were in the whole brothel were in the bed with some strange mean. They were giggling and cuddling next to him, and to the rich men's shock, they were actually acting more...horny.

"Excuse me Mr Jackson, it appears we have a little problem"

The man glared at the men before getting off the bed and placing his coat on. He gave off a vibe that make the men uncomortable.

"It seems that these men were about make a appointment here, don't you think that the darling ladies would want to join them?"

Michael looked at the woman and gave them a signal to respond. One of them got out the bed and said...

"Sorry, no thank you, I actually prefer to spend time with Michael more" she giggled

"What!?" The tall man screamed"You mean you rather spend time with this bastard!?"

"Bastard, he's a gentleman"she blushed" I've never seen a demon like him in all of hell in my life, well besides Lucifer of course"

"...Fine, maybe tomorrow then?"

"Let me see" the front man responded and looking into his book again"...Nope, Mr Jackson has them occupied for the next month"

"Come on Tommy, let's just go to a different brothel" his friend sighed

"Tommy?" Michael said softly

"Yeah, that's my name...what about it!?"

"Tommy Matola... Sony..."

"Sony...what the hell are you talking ab-!"

Tommy then realized something, this man was familiar.

Very familiar.

"Michael?" He gasped

"Tommy" he replied

"How did you get in here?"

Michael didn't respond and only just went over to the front man and whispered something into his ear.

Whatever it was, the front man smirked from it.

"Ooh, it's a deal" he chuckled devilishly "Okay, you can have them!"

"Have what!?" Tommy shouted

He giggled.

"Sorry boys, it appears that Mr Jackson has decided to buy the ladies for himself, so you'll have tow air until I get more girls"

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!?"

"Oh I can, and I just did, congrats ladies, you got yourself a master!"

"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

Tommy grabbed Michael by the color and slammed him to the wall, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Listen here you piece of shit!" He snarled"I don't know how you got here, but you won't be bossing me around do you understand me, I still am above you, you are nothing...GOT IT!!!?"

"...got it, tommy, however, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You know that I own 50% of Sony publishing right?"he said" I mean, just because I'm in here doesn't mean that I don't own anything, right!? "

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It means that I pretty much have power just a !such as you do, so you can't boss me around anymore, I'm not your puppet Tommy!!!" He said viciously"And I think I remember you saying I didn't listen that I would die...well I'm dead, and I'm still not gonna listen your bullshit!!"

His eyes glowed red again. Causing Tommy to scream and let go of his collar.

"What the hell are you!?????"

"I'm Michael, and for 12 years I've been learning more about this game in this realm of hell, and in this world it's killed or be killed, the survival of the fittest, only the strongest survive Tommy"

He pinned tommy to the wall.

" **And I'm going to make it to the top, and when I do...all of you will serve your punishment just as Lucifer wanted it to be, every last one of you greedy monsters will pay for what you've done to the innocence of earth, so, how about you do yourself a favor and enjoy your riches while you can, because once I'm done with you and the rest of your friends....!"**

His teeth sharpened, his eyes glowed red, his wings sprouted out and his horns and tails grew, showing his true self.

" **Will suffer under my hand!!!** "

"What are you!!!?" He shrieked

" **YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!!!!!!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"the men screamed

They didn't even bother to fight to fight back, the only thing they screamed out loud before they left the brothel was...

**Monster**

Michael immediately calmed down and turned to the ladies who were frightened as ever. He felt bad and said in a soft voice.

" it's okay ladies, I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just dealing with some people who harmed me"

"Oh, it's alright" they chuckled"We understand "

"Holy hell!" The front man gasped"What kind of demon are you, I mean, I've never seen such wings except from Lucifer "

"I don't really know exactly, in fact, I don't really know why I'm even here"

"Must be a fallen angel then"

"Huh?"

"They're angles who were good but lost faith in their life so they were sent to hell by god himself, kinda pathetic if you ask me, but that situation only happened once, and it was Lucifer"

"Yeah, it really is pathetic... Such a wonderful god huh" he said sarcastically

The succubus giggled.

"So all mighty and yet I'm stuck in here, not like I'm complaining, I got you ladies to keep me company, here."

He handed the man a case filled of money inside.

"Keep the change, come on ladies, let me take you to your new home"

**************************************************

Meanwhile Tommy heading over the Sony company in pure anger and rage. His assistant began to wonder what the hell was going on with him this time.

"Sir, what's wrong with yoh now?"

"He's back"

"Who?"

"MICHAEL!" He screamed"THAT SON OF A BITCH IS IN HELL!"

"How, he didn't do anything evil?"

"I don't know, but whatever he did, he's sure as hell not gonna cower down now"

"Sir, you're shaking, did he do something to you"

"You wouldn't believe it, but whatever Michael was back at earth, he sure as hell isn't that same person anymore"

"Mr Matola!" One of his co-workers screamed

"What is it now?" He whined

"You need to look at this..."

He took out a tablet showing a news report video.

_News report: Breaking news for the realm of hell, it appears that the king of pop Michael Jackson had since appeared in hell, due to odd reasons of course, however he is also declaring that 50% of Sony publishing belongs to him. Which means that if Sony doesn't hand it over, he'll sue them. Or in what we call in hell.. **.TORTURE!**_

"What!?"he screamed

_So Sony, you better do as he says, or off the fore pit you go, hell rules. *chuckles* In other news Lucifer declares that all power belongs to him and him only, and today's weather is super hot with a chance of ash. That's all for the news today, I'm Lucy Hall for Hell news._

" Why that bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tommy roared"I want that bastard killed immediately! "

"But sir, he's already dead, we can't kill him"

"Oh....Great, I've never expected this to happen... Michael should've been in heaven, I should have my power, but now I'm being played for a fool!"

He sniffles.

"Let's give him what he wants, I rather loose a piece of my company than rather deal with torture by that monster"

"But sir..."

"Just do it!" He cried

_The next day..._

_News report: Sony publishing has given up 50% of it's company to the king of pop Michael Jackson._

Michael lived in a mansion far away from the city of Agony. Where he and his freed succubus lived together for now on. Now having his share of the company again, he has now decided to go after other rich demons in hell. In hopes of making them suffer as much as Sony did.

But for now he was thinking of something else.

He was thinking of doing music again.

But he needed to be smart about it.

He needed a new look.


	2. Meeting your match

A demon ran through the hallways like crazy, trying to look for someone in desperate state of hurry. Once he finally made it to the golden door and slammed it.opened and let out a shout.

"My lord, my lord, I have something to tell you!"

Inside was a bunch of Fallen angels together in a meeting with non other than Lucifer, the king of hell.

"Why in such a rush for, don't you see were having a meeting here" Lucifer groaned

"But my lord, someone just got 50% of Sony publishing"

"Like I care, those greedy fucks deserve it"

"But...it was Michael Jackson"

Lucifer stopped what he was doing.

"Michael him?" He said "But shouldn't he be in heaven?"

"I think so...but he's in hell, and he just took a part of the company yesterday"

"is that so, what an odd predicament isn't it gentlemen?"

The fallen angels agreed.

"Bring him to me, I want to see him for myself"

"As you wish my lord" he bowed"I'll have him right here for you immediately "

"Good"  
***************************************************  
(Michael's POV)

Sleep was never my strong suit ever. Not on earth or in hell. Sometimes I would just lie there and watched my newly freed girls sleep together in bed. To be honest I would want to free all of the succubus front having to have sex with men who don't treat them right.

But then I have to realize that hell works way differently than earth and heaven.

Some of these ladies actually prefer it that way. Which I can't just deny.

That would just loose the point of me being in this place.

I noticed one of them snuggle up to me, she was murmuring something about me. I don't know what it was, but it had to be something lovely.

So I kissed her on the head and snuck out of the bed. I was getting hungry, and I couldn't wait any longer.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I ran over to the door to see who it was but to only see a demon in formal clothing in front if me.

"What brings you here, trying to get my share back?"

"No, I'm not from Sony, I'm from the royal court of hell" he said"I have come here to let you know that Lucifer wants to see you in person, he seems...fascinated by you"

"...tell him to fuck off"

And I slammed the door in his face.

I May despise God, but I was not gonna fall for Lucifer's tricks either.

Then I heard the demon knock on the door again.

Groaning I went over to the door and opened it up, but this time he had guards with him.

"Please understand Mr Jackson, you must come with us, or else we'll have to do it by force"

"Then I'll choose by force then"

"Fine, have it your way, but like it or not, you'll be coming with me"

**********************************************************************  
"Advisor, what happened to you!?" Lucifer gasped

"Well, he wouldn't budge so I did it by force...turns out he's more frightening than I thought" he shivered

All of the guards that were with his were frozen with fear.

"So this is what I was expecting"

"Huh, I don't understand my Lord, in what way?"One of the fallen angels asked

"We have a fallen angel in our hands, and it looks like I'll have to go this time"

"Fallen Angel!?" They all gasped

"Impossible my lord" His advisor said in shock"The only fallen angels here are you and the royal court"

"It seems that god has other plans"  
*************************************************  
"You beat up Lucifer's guards!?" One if my girlfriends gasped

"Yes, I did"

"But why?"

"Because I want nothing to do with Lucifer got it?"

"I see, but I'm pretty sure the he's gonna be mad at you"

"Then I'll beat his ass too"

"You don't understand Michael, he's not some ordinary demon, he's way stronger than you think"

Then I heard knocking again.

Great, what does that fucker want this time.

I got out of bed once again and headed to the door, were I was expecting that demon again.

But this time, I was greeted by someone else.

A man in a black tux was there. He had long golden hair and big black feathery wings. He had a devious smirk on his face, and was looking at me in awe.

"What do you want?" I asked

"How rude don't you think, don't you know who I am?"

"I know I don't want you here, now fuck off"

I tried to close the door, but he grabbed it on time. Still having that smirk on his face.

"now come on Michael, don't be so angry at me, I only just want to talk"

"I don't talk with evil"

"Touche, but anyway, can you let me in"

"No"

"No?" He chuckled "Oh dear, you don't know who your messing with don't you"

With a swipe of his finger he caused me to be pinned to the wall. I couldn't move, and I could see that the ladies were frightened from it.

"I'm the king of hell Michael, and as king, I have power over all demons, even you" He said as he walked over to me and caressed my cheek"you now I don't know how god made you come to a place like this, but you will listen to my orders, is that clear?"

I didn't respond.

"IS THAT CLEAR!!!?" He shouted

"You keep forgetting something Lucifer"

"And want could that be Michael, I may not be god but I know just as much things as that fool can, what else can I be missing!?" He smirked

I let out a smirked and used as much strength to punch him in the face. He lost focus of me and I was able to free myself from the wall.

"Survival of the fittest" I said"you may keep order in this realm but even you know that hell is nothing more than chaos incarnate, so just as much as you have power, so do I "

I heard the ladies giggle from that.

I went up to his and looked at him in the eye.

"Who's in power now Lucifer?"

"Oh my" he chuckled devilishly "It appears that you still isn't listening to me, oh well, looks like we'll do it the old fashion way!"

I saw him transform in front of eyes, a monster that look not like I saw from earlier. I knew this firm, it was the same monster that I have.

"Now Michael, bow to your king!" He growled

But I wasn't going yo let him have his way. No one was going to control me anymore.

"Nice try pal, but I'm not scared of you, I've seen things I wish I hadn't ,I seen sacrifices to you, I've seen how evil people can be, you think that someone like you scares me!!!!?"

(Third person POV)

Michael turned into the monster again.

"NO, YOU DON'T SCARE ME, TO ME YOU ARE NOTHING!!!!"

"NOTHING!!!?" Lucifer growled "YOU WON'T BE SAYING THAT SOON!!!"

In pure rage they attacked each other brutally in the hall way. Breaking pictures and vases along the way. Both sides showing no mercy to each other. Not to mention feathers everywhere.

The ladies watched in awe of this fight. As some began to root for Michael to win.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lucifer has Michael pinned down to the ground with a knife at his neck.

"Try to do anything and I slice your neck open!"

"I'm already dead dumbass, death doesn't scare me!"

Michael kicked him off and proceeded to punch him in the face multiple times, before Lucifer punched him back in retaliation.

However, Michael grabbed a chair and slammed it on his head, before pinning him to the ground.

However he began to notice something off.

They both looked so different. Like a part of them they didn't know exist came out. Because he could've sworn that Lucifer never had breasts before.

Then again neither did he.

"Surprised Michael" Lucifer smirked"All fallen angels have a feminine side of them, don't tell me you afraid to hit me!?"

"...No, I'm not!!"

He punched him again. 

************************************************  
for what it seem to be hour, the two were fighting like crazy. They're clothes torn up and covered with brushes, cuts, teeth marks and seemingly not giving up at all.

It seem like this fight would last forever.

Until the unexpected happened.

During they're pinning showdown, they suddenly felt something between them. A ever must desire for lust that no one could ignore. Much to their dismay their desires took over them, like animals in heat.

Lucifer ripped all of their clothes off while Michael pinned him down to the floor. He lifted up his legs and proceeded to thrust inside of him with nor mercy.

Good, Lucifer liked it that way.

The ladies watched all of this happened, and it wasn't long before they were put into the fray as well.

***************************************************  
(Michael's POV)

It looks while get my senses back but when I did, I realized that I was on the floor naked with the ladies I rescued, but right to me was Lucifer, worn out and shaking no reason to fight anymore.

I didn't even know I could do something like this.

Let myself fall for lust that easily.

And for someone like him.

"Well...it seems I've learned my lesson huh Michael" he smirked"You sure were an animal earlier "

"Well...thanks I guess"

He got up and got us in new clothes before heading over to the messed up kitchen to get some water.

"To tell you the truth Michael, I wasn't really here to assert my dominance"

"Then why were you here?"

"Because darling, I was going to ask you join me in ruling hell"

"Huh!?" The ladies gasped

"You wanted me to join you?"

"Well you've been causing Sony hell and not to mention fucked me brutally so I guess I've found my match, so what do you say Michael, do you want to join me?"

Am I really going to accept a request from the devil himself?

But I got up and kissed Lucifer before saying...

"Yes"

"Good, welcome to hell my new king, as for you ladies, I'll be giving you a nice place to sleep and rest"

"Oh, thank you" one of them smiled.

"so Michael, you know why you're here don't you?"

"I lost faith in god so he sent me here"

"Yes, a typical thing for fallen angels, you see unlike normal demons, fallen angels are way stronger and more powerful than them, and I can sense that those demon have really fucked you over haven't they"

"Yes, they have"

"Then why don't get you're revenge, you're the king now, so all power if yours, and you can do whatever you please, don't you want that?"

"Oh I do Lucifer, I want them to suffer like the other innocent people they harmed"

He smirked.

"Excellent, I was looking for an excuse to torture them, and now I do, it's not like I made them to do this anyway"

"You're not?"

"Michael, god was the one who did this, I only got the blame, that bastard, damn him!" He groaned"So the least I can do is allow my new lover his revenge"

"Lover?"

"I mean, we did mate didn't we, or do you want me to show you that bite mark you gave me"

"I see what you mean"

"Good, now follow me everyone, you're new home awaits"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know of the beastiary of hell.
> 
> Fallen Angels: Angels or people with good souls who lost faith in god and had been sent to hell. Tend to be more stronger than the average demon and work in the Royal court. Some fallen angels have good hearts and are more than willing the help anyone who deserves it, but damns god forever. Can appear female or male, can travel to earth and disguise themselves as humans.
> 
> Only Michael was the fallen angels who had a good heart, but there might be more.
> 
> Demons: A soul who is wicked or just there for any bad reason and sent to hell for it. This is most of the population of hell, and can be from people who were worshiping other gods or people who have done awful things. 
> 
> Succubi: Female demons with the ability to reproduce with other demons or with humans. Commonly found in brothels.
> 
> Inccubi: Male demons with the ability to reproduce with other demons or humans. Commonly found in Male clubs.
> 
> Tortured souls: Souls who were sent to torture forever. Though they can learn to retaliate and becomes demons themselves.
> 
> Hatchlings: Babies or Children born in hell. Commonly known to sneak into earth to play with other children.


	3. Power

_News report: In today's news, Lucifer had announced that he has a partner to rule with him in hell, and it turns out to be Michael Jackson himself. *Giggles*. His Coronation starts at noon and he wants everyone to be there. Michael's plans is to boost our number of people tortured for their crimes by 40%. Which means that demons from cooperate, or from wealthy societies will be tortured for their crimes against humanity. He is also hoping for a more organized hell in the future. Let's he how he does then shall we. In other news Tommy matolda, executive of Sony productions is being sued by the new king for Abuse and puppetry (Meaning slavery), he will have to pay him 300 million dollars in damages or else instant torture for the next months. For weather, it's going to be a bit chilly today, meaning that extra torture for paedophiles in hell._ _I'm Theodore Hill, Hell news._

One of the fallen angels turned off the tv and sat back down on the seat. Michael watched as they all chatted with themselves before Lucifer would come back from whatever he was doing. He called them out for a special meeting, meaning that he was going to present Michael as part of the Royal court, and also the second king of hell.

The fallen angels were curious of him. They knew who he was in his old life and knew that someone like him shouldn't he in a place like this, but then got the reason when he damned god forever, and they loved it.

"Michael?" Wormwood, the fallen angel of plagues asked

"Yes?"

"I understand that you don't exactly like us for reasons but...maybe we can have a little talk after the meeting?"

"Maybe"

He smirked and patted his back.

"Don't worry dear brother"he smiled"you'll get use to us soon"

There were many fallen angels in the Royal court. So much for Michael to count in one sitting. Amy, the president of the Royal court wad already preparing for Lucifer's presence. Michael didn't like him, and Amy knew he didn't, but kept his mouth shut, unless he wanted to feel his boss' wrath.

Soon enough Lucifer was finally here, holding a hatching in his arms. It was his cousin, Esmeé. He sat down and waited for everyone to be ready.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, as you all know, I have found myself a new partner to rule with me, now remember he isn't like us, he is a good man at hearts so if he discourages you, don't retaliate, he'll get use to us soon..."

Michael wasn't really paying attention. He was more concerned about Esmeé, the little baby looked and smiled widely at him. He would make silly faces at her, while she giggled from his silliness. She even made herself invisible just to get over to him instead of her cousin. Now he was the one that was holding her.

"Daddy!" She squealed

"No no, I'm hot your daddy" he cooed

"Daddy!" She giggled

"No I'm not your daddy"

she didn't seem to care anyway and just kept on calling him that for the rest for the meeting.

After the meeting was over Michael went over to hand over Esmeé back to Lucifer.

"I see my darling cousin likes you" he smiled

"She really does, by the way, who's her mother?"

"An angel from heaven, when me and my friends were banished so did she, and she became a hatching.

" why, she's just a baby? "

"Haven't you've learned that what you think it's not what it seems, god doesn't care what you are, if you defy him, you're done"

"Are you serious!?" He screamed 

"Don't worry so much Michael, she's too young to remember that anyway ,so she won't be mad"

"I don't know about that Lucifer"

Neither did Lucifer in fact. None of them know if this child was ever gonna remember her own mother abandoning her. Just the thought of it made Michael curse god more.

But now it was time for his Coronation, and everyone in hell was waiting for him to appear. But first, Lucifer wanted to say a few words.

"People of hell, it gives me great honor that you all have come to praise my co-king of hell, ladies and gentlemen please welcome the king of pop, Michael Jackson!"

Michael appeal in front of everyone as they cheered for him. He knew that it was genuine since most of the demons in hell didn't deserve their fates. His new advisor placed the crown on his head. He took out what it seemed to be the messed up version of the Bible and told him to place his hand on the cover.

"Repeat after me, As king"

"As king"

"I will take this crown"

"I will take this crown"

"And use it for my own gain"

"And use it for my own gain"

"And being order to hell"

"And bring order to hell"

"Forever"

"Forever"

"And ever"

"And ever"

"Amen"

"A WHAT!?"

Everyone began to laugh.

"Just messing with you my lord" he giggled

"Oh, when you said that I was like 'what the hell'!?" He laughed

"Okay, just prick your finger on this thorn on the cover and you'll be officially the second king of hell"

The thorn was in the middle of the cover as he price his index finger on it, causing the book to open up showing his family tree. From people he didn't even know to his grandparents, parents, brothers and sisters, to his children, besides and nephews, with his name written in red.

"Your family tree will be destined to hell forever when they die, but don't worry, no harm will come to them" he said"not to mention I have to do something right now"

He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes...yes it's me, I need you to stop torturing Joseph Jackson please"

"Wait a minute he's in here!?"

"Yeah died not long ago, by the way Michael you're family was going to hell anyway, so don't try to feel guilty of this"

"Okay...what happened to my father?"

"Died of cancer, but let's not worry about that now, I believe it's time for you to give your people your speech"

He looked at the crowd as they looked at him from the pedestal he was standing. He adjusted the microphone and began to speak.

_During my time on earth, I have grown to love everyone. It didn't matter where they came from, religion , race, age, sexuality, I loved them all. And my music was meant for them. I've spend most of my life helping children all over the world, make sure that they would have a childhood that I never had. I thought god would let me into heaven for doing all of that._

_But I'm not._

_I'm in here stuck in this realm of chaos. Tortured for no reason besides I lost my faith in him. Who wouldn't!? I was being used like a puppet for the evil organizations and threatened with my life if I disobeyed!_

_*Crowd goes wild*_

_I see people down there, being tortured just because of something they can't help with. Love, religion, it's all the same! It hurts just to see all of that! And I hate it. I hate god for what he's done to us. Betrayed us, harmed us, and expected us to worship him. I rather eat dog shit!_

_*sniffles*_

_So...I've decided to change it. For now on, no soul will be tortured unless they truly deserve it. No one will be forced to go through God's punishment. Hell is suppose to be a separation from god, not a part of it. So let's separate from him. It's the strongest of the fittest in here, and we deserve what we want. And what do we want!?_

_"FREEDOM!!"_

_Yes, freedom. Free from the tyranny of 'god' . I also decree that all demons who had did horrific crimes and getting away from their punishment will no longer get away from be punished. The wicked must be punished for what they've done to humanity! Especially for what they have done to our children!_ **Let the wicked suffer! _!!!_**

"The wicked must pay!" A man shouted

Everyone agreed with him.

Michael just sighed before leaving the pedestal, grabbing Esmeé and going back inside of the castle. 

"Daddy?" Esmeé said sadly

"It's Okay sweetie, I'm fine"

"You we're great out there" Lucifer smiled"You will be a wonderful king, here, come sit on your throne"

He was lead to the throne room where a throne was already made for him just next his husband's. He sat on it quietly and his ladies handed him a book showing all of the people who will be in hell. He recognized a few of them to be some that harmed him in the past. But one caught his eye.

His mother.

_Katherine Jackson: Died of old age: Loss of faith and related to the king of hell_

Day of death, tomorrow.


	4. Damnation

Michael was afraid, afraid of what will happen after his mother dies and comes to hell.

She is going to be so confused.

So terrified.

She might even feel ashamed of him.

Just those thoughts kept him up at night, as Lucifer was sleeping peacefully in bed, dreaming about taking over earth one day.

But as for Michael, he always had trouble sleeping.

Especially during his later years.

So he decided to sneak out of the bedroom and head over to Esmeé's room to check on her. She was still awake, playing with her teddy bear. She noticed her and started to squeal cheerfully at him. Calling him daddy and all.

He might as well be her father.

Since she didn't exactly have a dad.

He picked her up and cradled her into his arms, singing a little song to her as he took her outside of the castle.

"Sweetie, tomorrow you're going to see your grandma" he smiled"She's gonna love you, she loves children, just like I do, do you think she'll like you?"

She just smiled.

"I think so too, you're just too adorable to be hated, even if you are a hatching"he giggled" I just hope she'll like me"

******************************************************************

The next day, a long line of souls were taken to the castle to be judged and sent over to their punishment for their sins. One of them was Katherine, who was completely confused and freaked out.

"Oh god, where am I!?" She screamed

"You're in hell" a man said evily"Enjoy your eternal punishment, because you're never getting out of it!"

"But how, I've never done anything wrong!"

"That's what they all say"

He chuckled and turned back around, as for Katherine, she was crying.

"STOP!!!" Someone shouted

The line ended. There appeared a demon in black armorwalking down the line of souls until he stopped at her.

"Are you Katherine Jackson?"

"Yes" she whimpered

He looked over to the advisor who just nodded in agreement.

"You're coming with me missy"

"What!?"

But the guard grabbed her arm and took her over to the limo where he opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Hey, let me out!" She said banging her hands on the window"You rude demon!"

"Kathy!?" A familiar voice said

She turned around and noticed a demon looking completely in shock of her.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Joseph, remember!?"

"Joe?"

He smiled.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were some demon who wanted to hurt me!"she sighed" Where are we going?"

"I don't know, just yesterday I was serving my punishment, and the next thing I knew I was told that I was free to go, then they dragged me in here"

The advisor went into the limo and told the driver to take them away.

"Excuse me, mister, where are you taking us?"

"To the castle, the king is expecting you" he said

"Are we in trouble?"

"No"

The two were confused, why would the king want them for?

After a while they were finally at the castle, they were taken out of the limo and lead by Tue advisor inside.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Joseph shouted"And why is my wife here!?"

"Please tell us, I'm so confused, why am I here"

Finally they were at the throne room where the advisor said...

"Head inside, the king is right behind this door"

Katherine was too scared to open it, so Joseph turned the door knob and opened the door wide open, bracing for what was going to happen to them.

But suddenly, he heard his wife gasp.

"Michael!?"

Joseph opened his eyes and gasped as well, right in the throne room was their son, as he was holding Esmeé in his hands and looked nervous to see them.

"Mother...Father?" Michael said softly

"My baby!" She cried

She ran over to her son and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much" she sobbed"Everyone misses you"

"I miss you to mother"

Katherine sighed and then took a good look at him, she was didn't look to happy.

"What are with doing in a place like this, shouldn't you be in heaven!?"

"I thought so too...for a time" he scoffed

"Michael..."

"Mother, I have something to tell you, both of you" he said as he handed Esmeé to his husband"I was sent to hell because I lost my faith in god during the end of my life, and I also have to tell you that, everyone is going to hell, my siblings, my children, they're all going to hell after they die"

"What!?" Joseph shouted "How!?"

"Because I'm king that's why"

He suddenly began to chuckle, giving his mother an odd vibe from him.

"But even then, they were all going to hell from the get go, all because they lost their faith in humanity after I died"

"But why, why would god do something like this!?"

"Because he's a narcissistic prude!"

Katherine was left in shock of her son's words.

"All he cares about if everyone praising him, and didn't care if anyone suffers because of it, most of the population in hell are innocent souls that he sent here just because they didn't worship him, he makes me sick, damn him to eternity!!"

"Michael!!" She screamed

"It's true Mrs Jackson" Lucifer said"He doesn't care about humanity at all, he was the one who created sin, he was the one who caused evil in this world, not me, and you all fell for it"

"Trust me mother, it didn't matter how good you were...you would've got tortured anyway" Michael sighed

Katherine was still confused but then grew upset by the haunting news that she was given. Esmeé noticed her grandma crying so she flew over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Oh dear, you want me to feel better sweetheart?"

she whimpered.

"As, it's Okay sweetie, I'll be fine, Michael, who is she?"

"That's Esmeé, my husband's cousin"

"I didn't know he had a cousin"

"I actually have 200 of them" Lucifer added"she's the youngest of them all"

"How old is she"

"Only 200 years old"

"..."

"It's 2 in human years"

"Oh..." She exclaimed 

"Don't worry about your family Mrs Jackson, they'll be fine, besides, I wanted this to happen in the first place, but I needed a good excuse, so no one thought of me as...soft"

Michael giggled.

"Follow me" the advisor said"Let me show you your new rooms"

They followed him down the hallway as Esmeé giggled as Katherine continued to play with her until they disappeared from sight.

"Well, your parents took it well" Lucifer smirked

"No they haven't, they'll be freaking out the next day, it's only because of the baby"

"Oh dear, then I better prepare myself with tissues"


	5. I am want I am, Satan

2 years later...

"Oh dear"

"what's wrong this time" Michael sighed

Lucifer was looking at his pocket watch, it was glowing bright red.

"I'm being summoned"

"By who?"

"Worshippers of me, AKA those bastards who killed you"

"Great" he groaned

"I hate doing these things, I rather do anything else besides worry about those pathetic humans, but at last, I have to go"

"...you know honey, I can always take over, I'm also the king you know"

"Trust me, you don't wanna do it, it'll make you loose faith in humanity so much that you even lose your self, no, I have to go"

"No...I insist"

Lucifer was still hesitant, but eventually gave in to his wife's request, and handed him his watch.

"Okay, you can go this time, besides, it's not like I try to expose myself to those fools anyway" he yawned "I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight honey"

"Goodnight" he smiled before disappearing into smoke

Michael looked at the glowing watch closely, as he looked around to find that no one was there. Not even the guards. He was all alone.

"They wanted the devil..."

He exposed his true form.

" **They'll get him!** " 

He cackled evily, before turning the knob on the watch and fading away.

 _Meanwhile... Earth...somewhere in a secret room._..

A group of men from celebrities to political leaders gather around a circle with a pentagram drawn inside. A man in a red cloak appeared from the darkness and let out a loud shout.

"Fellow brothers, it is time for us to connect with the devil himself, to give us hope for the new world order" he said"BRING OUT THE CHILD!"

Two men in black cloaks dragged out a boy who was crying hysterically into Tue middle of the circle, as they chained him down and went with the others.

"Oh my lord Satan, come out from your realm of hell!" He shouted "COME OUT MY SAVIOR AND FEAST ON THIS CHILD'S BLOOD!"

Everyone began to chant some words in Latin as the pentagram glowed red on the boy.

"YES MY LORD, COME, LET US SEE YOUR FACE!!"

A pile of black smoke appeared before it faded away showing Michael, but in a different look. He wore a leather dress, with a spiked armbands, chocker, and belt. He appeared more of a woman, with long black hair, long black horns, and scaly wings. The boy was terrified of him, but he couldn't move.

Everyone was in awe of him.

"My word, you are so magnificent!" He moaned"My lord, as your humble servant, I am please to offer you this child for your blood intake. In return, you give us your blessing so we can take over this world and worship you forever, please Satan, give us your blessing! "

'Satan' kneel down to the boy, and lifted up his chin. He cleaned up his tears and freed him from his chains. The boy screamed but he hushed him to calm down.

" **What's your name child?** "

"W-wenry!?" He shivered

He smiled.

" **My, what a wonderful name** "

Satan picked up the boy and made a silly face at him, which made him giggle a little. He waa going to take him back when the head cultist yelled at him!

"Wait!"

" **What?** "

"You still haven't given us your blessing my lord, and please, at least enjoy the boy before you take him home it feast on him" he smirked"I know how much you love children "

"... **oh, I nearly forgot about that, can't let a boy go to waste** "

He lied the boy on the floor and lifted up his shirt, they expected him to rape the boy, but instead he only blew raspberries in his tummy. Causing him to laugh.

"Oh, I never expected you to do that my lord"

" **Forgive me, I just love children, they make me smile** "

"Oh I see" he smirked and took out his phone"Yes, make sure we do more child offerings for now on, good...goodbye"

He hung up. Satan glared at him with utter disgust, but still played along and also trying his best to not scare the poor boy.

"There, more child offerings, now will you give us your blessing?"

" **Oh yes, your blessing** " he smirked and got up " **Listen closely everyone"**

He caused the candles to light up and he floated into the air, his eyes pitch black and ooze pouring from his eyes.

" **My blessing to you, is that you, and the rest of the followers who worshipped me, shall come to hell in death and meet me at my castle, where you will be granted a wonderful gift.** "

"And want is that wonderful gift my lord?"

He chuckled devilishly.

" **...Eternal suffering!!!!** "

"What!?"He screamed" But why, we gave you a wonderful offering, why would you want to punish us for that!?"

"Wonderful... **WONDERFUL!!!!** " He roared " **You think I want to have this offering so I can give you fools the gratification for your sick plan!?** "

"Yes?"

" **No, I don't ...I would never want you bastards to hurt innocent lives, especially the lives of CHILDREN!!!!!** " he screamed" **You must be out of your mind to think that I WOULD ACCEPT THIS!** "

His eyes glowed red, his teeth sharpened and his wings sprouted. Everyone hide behind the ring leader while the boy hide inside of the closet.

"You can't be the one we're worshiping!? " he shouted "Just who the hell are you!?"

"... **you're right, you were expecting Lucifer huh, well guess what, he doesn't give a crap about you fools, you are just nuisance, so as his lovely wife,I decided to take his place, I mean this wasn't the first time I've seen something like this, before it was against my will, remember 2009?** "

"...Michael!?"They realized

In rage in slammed the man to the ground.

" **DONT EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME YOU DOG!"** He spat" **It's Satan now, and as the devil I will make sure that every last one of you suffers forever in hell, for the crimes against humanity and your crime against this poor boy, tonight you'll pay for what you have done, not even god can save you now** "

"Tell the others!" the head cultist shouted

" **Oh you won't be going anywhere** "he smirked

He made the door close shut, trapping them in the room.

" **hmm, I'm hungry, mind if I drink your blood?** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

Satan tackles loudly as he sunk his teeth into his first victim.

***********************************************

The boy heard screams that caused him to shiver in fear, until everything went silent soon after. He breathing went heavy.

Was he going to be next?

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer and closer and closer, until the door opened showing Satan surprisingly clean from the blood mess.

"Are you going to eat me?" He whimpered

"No" he said calmly"I don't eat children"

"But you ate them without mercy"

"They deserved it, especially after want they did to you"

"I thought the devil was evil?"

"I'm not evil, I just don't like it when people harm the innocent" he smiled "Take my hand sweetheart, I'm going to take you home with me"

"To hell?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll make sure that no one harms you " he said softly

He grabbed his hand, and Satan carried him in his arms before they disappeared into black smoke.


	6. Tracked

That morning he told everyone about his new name. obviously his parent's weren't happy about it, but in the end respected his decision, they still called him Michael anyway, and it was not like he mind it.

As for the boy, Satan made sure the the had a nice place to sleep in Esmeé's room. He was thinking of taking him back to his family but he said that he never had any parents, so he decided to take him in as his own.

His husband began to worry about him, since for the past two years he's been acting more angry than normal, it worried him. He wanted him to he upset, but not to the point that he would loose the part that made him special.

He didn't want him to become like the other fallen angels.

So in order to make sure the the didn't loose anymore of his sanity, he told him and his family to head to earth for a little while. Have some fun and relax and enjoy what is left of humanity.

So disguised at normal people, they traveled to earth and decided to have a nice day at the beach. Satan could stay in the sun light again and loved the idea of enjoying the water again. Overall, everyone was having fun.

But unaware to them, two people wearing sunglasses were watching them.

"That's him" the first guy said

"That's the one we're looking for" the other guy responded

"Good, you know what to do right?"

"Exactly, get Satan at once, but whatever you do, do not hurt him"

"Of course brother, I wouldn't even dream of it"

Meanwhile, Satan was sun tanning, as Esmeé played with the sand with the other children. He was enjoying the bright sun in his face when he felt the sun not on him anymore.

So he opened his eyes to find a man looking down at him.

"Uh, can you move, you're blocking my sunlight"

He didn't respond.

"Hello!" He shouted"Move out of the way!"

He didn't move.

Now he was mad.

He got up and pushed the guy out of the way.

"I said move!" He yelled"For the love of god stop being such a cre-!"

He felt a wet cloth covered his face, he tried to resist but he suddenly passed out from the medication.

****************************************************************

As Satan came to he realized that he was chained to a chair and it was dark with only a light over his head. Normally he could break through this, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"Hey!" He shouted"Let me go you bastards! "

He turned into his fallen form but even that wasn't enough to break free, he was trapped and in rage, but secret was scared at the same time.

Suddenly he heard the door open. Hearing footsteps coming closer and closer to him. And then through the light peered a man in white clothing looking at him.

"What are you looking at!?"He growled"Don't you got anything better to do than kidnap people!?"

"Trust me Satan, this isn't my intention to keep you here" he said softly"I had no choice because of your strength, so I put holy chains on you so your powers can be neutralized "

"What do you want from me?"

"Patience, you'll find out soon, but for now stay put, my brothers will be coming for you soon"

"Hey wait, what do you mean by that!?" He shouted"what are you try to do, let me out, let me out!!!"

But the man closed the door shut, leaving him alone.

_3 hours later...._

After a long time he heard the door open again, this time he heard more footsteps. And through the light showed more men in white clothing.

Soon enough the man from before took out the key and unlocked the chains, freeing him from it.

"Okay, now..." He said "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!!!?"

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said"My name is Michael, I'm the arch angel from heaven, and these are my brothers "

"Angels?"

He smiled warmly.

"We've took you here for a very important reason, and it's something that you wouldn't refuse"

"Oh really, what is that?"

"You and your family can finally go to heaven where you belong, we've seen your good deeds and once we heard of your fall to hell, we convinced the lord to free you from that horrible place, you can become an angel, you can finally be free from pain forever"

"...I can go to heaven"

"Yes" he nodded"However on one condition"

"What is that?"

"You must let god back into your heart, and repent for your sins, then you, and your mother will be free"

"Join us brother, you can finally have peace" one angel smiled

The angels expected him to be happy, however he didn't look so happy.

"What's the matter, aren't you glad that your pain is over?"Michael said in confusion

"12 years"

"Huh?"

"12 years, I've been stuck in that place, and no one gave a crap about me"

He let out a loud scream, frightening the Angels.

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO REPENT AFTER ALL OF THE THING I'VE SEEN!!!?"

"I don't understand"

"Wake up Michael, everyone wake up, you're god is just a prick!" He shouted "And after being in hell for a while I began to realize how many innocent men woman and children were being tortured just because of something they believed in, or they didn't believe in a thing at all"

"But they sinned Satan, they got what they deserved have they not?"

"NO, THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TORTURE, THEY DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY CHILDREN I SAW BEING TORTURED JUST BECAUSE OF THEIR BELIEFS, HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE HARMED JUST BECAUSE OF SOME GOD WHO NEVER SHOWED ANY PROOF OF HIS EXISTENCE, OF COURSE THEY WOULDN'T BELIEVE IN HIM, HE NEVER SHOWED HIMSELF AT ALL!!"

"That's why we have faith, so they can believe in him without seeing"

"Faith is just like being stupid, it won't lead to anything, you have to do things on your own, earth is just like hell, it's survival of the fittest, and everyone has to fight to survive, faith is useless in there, it may be in heaven, but not on earth, if it was, why did the holocaust exist, why racism happens, why woman have to be beaten by their husbands, why do gay people have to die just because they love differently, it doesn't make any sense, and you can't just deny it Michael, you had to at least had some doubt in your head that something was not right, and if you don't, then fine, because I'm rejecting your deal, I rather suffer in hell than live a lie, god is damned to me, I don't love him anymore, I love people, I love children, I love everyone who deserve it just because of the goodness in their hearts, not faith... So, can you me go now, or do I have force my way out?"

The angels looked at each others and then at Michael, who just let out a sigh.

"I understand your decision, if you deny god then so be it, you'll be sent back to hell where you belong, at their king, and everyone in your family will be sent to hell as well, they will never come to heaven"

"I understand"

"Good, because I'm also damning god as well"

"Wait, what!?"

Michael bowed his head.

"Things haven't been right lately, god has seem to have lost what he originally planned to do with humans life, now he has lost his mind, and I cannot accept him as my father anymore, neither can the rest of us, you have made me see that"

"But you can't do that, you'll be sent to hell as well, just like Lucifer"

"I don't care anymore" he smiled"I rather be in hell than deal with that asshole, to be honest, I lied about what god said too, I just wanted to here your side of the story before we all left heaven for good"

Suddenly they all bowed. Leaving Satan lost for words

"You Satan have showed us what a true leader should be, and for that we'll be honoured to call you our king"

"Oh...okay...can you let me go back to my family please, they're probably worried sick about me"

"Oh, of course" he smiled"Forgive me for that my lord, you were probably freaking out being tied in that chain"

"Yeah, I was this close to ripping you all to shreds"

"Well good thing that didn't happen"

************************************************

"Daddy!" Esmeé shouted"Daddy!"

"Michael!!!" Joseph shouted"Where are you!?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, were did he go!?" Katherine whined

"Daddy!!!" Esmeé said enthusiastically

She pointed at Satan, who was walking down the beach with a bunch of men with him.

"Daddy! "

She turned into her hatchling form and flew over to him.

"Esmeé no!" Katherine shouted

"It's alright mother, they're angels... At least not anymore" Satan chuckled

"Okay, but still there might be still people here, and I don't think they'll like the idea of a demon toddler flying around here"

"Well we should head back to hell" Joseph sighed

"We should" Satan agreed

"Great"Michael groaned

"What's wrong?"

"It's just the time know what is going to happen when I talk to.Lucifer, he's gonna laugh at me and rub it in my face, that obnoxious Jackass!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't"


	7. Ritual

One night Satan was help Esmeé fall asleep, when he noticed the pocket watch glowing in his jacket. He looked at it closely and began to groan in disgust.

"Sick fucks"

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" He cooed"You wanna help daddy stop some mean evil men?"

She giggled.

"Alright, let's have some fun sweetheart"

He transformed into the form he decided to use during rituals, and used the watch to teleport them away.

_Meanwhile..._

A group of Satanic worshipers were chanting some Latin words so as they circled a baby girl who was crying in the middle of it all.

As the summoning was complete, they expected to see their lord and savior to grant them the blessing of a new world.

But they never expected Esmeé to appear instead.

"What the...!?" One guy yelled"What's a baby doing here!?"

"I don't know" the leader cultist answered "I've never heard of this ritual to summon a baby demon"

"Maybe that is Satan"

"Um, you might have a point" he smirked"Hello my dear lord and savior, accept our offering in return for your blessing of a new world order"

Esmeé looked around in confusion, but her eyes were now on the cry baby girl. She flew over to her and gave her a big hug, and kisses. Making the little girl calm down. She then giggled happily with Esmeé, as they started babbling to each other. Much to everyone's dismay.

"Huh, it appears our lord desires a play mate" he chuckled "I guess babies are also his forte"

"But that's a girl" one of them whispered 

"Satan can become anything he wants, even a little baby"

Esmeé let out a giggle, causing everyone to smile.

"So dear lord, now that you have your gift, would you please give us your blessing so we can start the new world order!?"

"Daddy!" She squealed"Daddy!"

"Daddy?"

"Daddy!"

"You mean me my lord?"

"No!" She shook her head and then pointed behind them"Daddy!"

Nervously they turned towards the door, where Satan was, smirking at them.

"Oh!" He exclaimed "My lord, but if you're here and who is that?"

"My daughter, Esmeé" he smiled

"Oh!" They all realized

Satan walked over to the circle and picked up Esmeé and the baby into his arms, he turned the baby girl in a Hatchling and began to play with her as well.

"Does she have a name?"

"No my lord..."

"I think I'll call you Angel" he giggled"Well I better take you back home then"

He opened the portal and placed the two girl inside before closing it shut.

"I would like to thank your or this offering everyone, however I believe it's time that I kill you now"

"What!?" They screamed

He chuckled.

" **Using children as sacrifices is a crime punishable by death!** " He roared" **You deserve to be tortured for all of eternity!! "**

"but you said the give you child sacrifices! " 

" **I've never said that, you made it us for your sick game,and now you just pay!!** "

His like before he murdered everyone in the room and devoured their flesh before heading back to hell. Now with two more children to take care of.


	8. Punishment of the wicked

_in a bar in Agony City..._

_Evan Chandler: Died of suicide: Slander, abuse, and wickedness_

Evan was surprised when he found out about the Coronation of Michael (Satan) years ago. Especially since he was in hell. Just as much as the Muslims and the other innocent people were.

However he was far from that.

Due to his ego and greed he was paying the price for all of eternity.

"Tough luck huh" The bartender smirked

"Isn't it always like that" he groaned as he rooms sip from his drink

The bartender frowned.

"That's enough drinks for tonight, go home and rest"

"What's the point Vicky, I'll just be tortured like always, just get me another glass"

"No Evan, get some sleep" she said sternly

"Fine...but can I at least have a glass of water?"

"Gladly" she smiled

"Thanks" he sighed

The musical atmosphere in the bar changed once the front door opened. Everyone froze in their tracks while the musicians stopped playing.

Evan was confused at first, but then realized why.

Michael was here.

Leaning on the door frame. His eyes scanning the place.

He had to get out of there.

"Vicky, you have to get me out of here!?" He yelled silently

"Why?"

"Because if I don't I'm Better off in the fire pit, get me out of here!?"

"Okay, just head to the back"

He crawled all the way to the back, went out of the door, and ran as fast as he could away from the place.

Meanwhile Vicky saw as Michael walked over to her and sit on the seats. She let out a soft gulp and said.

"Welcome to Agony bar, may I take your order?"

"Just a glass is whiskey please"

"As you wish my Lord" she bowed

She took out a glass and the bottle and purse the drink in, before filling it with ice cubes and handed it to him.

"So what brings you to a place like this?"

"Normally I wouldn't come here, but I'm looking for someone"

"Who?"

"Evan Chandler"

"Huh!?" She exclaimed"Evan?"

"Yes, do you know where I can find him?"

"Beats me, he normally comes here, I guess he doing something else" she lied

Michael lowered his brows, holding the glass tightly in his hands.

"Why do you need him so badly, he's already getting punishment isn't he?"

"Not enough" he said coldly

"...Oh..."

"So, where do you think he could be?"

"I don't know, he's only just a customer to me, I don't really know what he does after he comes here"

"Then how about before"

"Not that either, sorry my Lord"

Michael just let out a sigh.

"Forgive me ms, I'll be on my way now"

He handed her the money and went out of the bar. He looked at Amy, who was giving him a concerned look.

"She's lying Satan" he said

"Don't you think I know that?" He said coldly " now come on, I made it clear that I wanted those greedy people punished my way, and I won't rest until I turn their lives into a living hell"

"So determined to punish them, don't they already have their punishment already?" He smirked

"Evan Chandler was one of the reasons why I was humiliated in 93, not to mention the horrors he's done to his own son, manipulating him into thinking I harmed him, I'm not gonna let him get away with it, especially after that pathetic move to get out of trouble!"

Amy chuckled.

"I like you Satan, and just as much I love doing evil, I most certainly enjoy people suffering as well, come brother, let's go find the man who dared to ruin your life"

As for Evan, he was flying through the streets of Agony, trying to fly as far away from Michael as possible. There he finally made to his house and went inside.

He locked the doors and windows, and hide inside of the closet hoping that Michael doesn't know he was there.

_1 hour later..._

Evan decided to take a look out to see if the coast was clear. Luckily it was. Sighing in relief, he went over to get a glass of water...

"How's your night Evan?" A familiar voice said 

Frightened he turned around, Michael was there, sitting on his chair, drinking the cup of whiskey he ordered from the bar.

"How did you know I was here!?" He shrieked

"Being the king allows me to know every demon who lives in hell, including you" he smirked

"Come on Michael, give me a break here, I'm-!"

" **YOU DO NOT ADDRESS ME BY THAT NAME YOU LOWLIFE INCECT!!!** " He roared

Evan screamed so loud that he dropped his cup.

"You will address me as 'My lord' or Satan, is that clear!?"

"Yes..." He shivered

"Now, let's get back to business shall we" 

He got up from his chair and slowly went over the Evan, who was shivering with fear in his heart. 

"Do you have any idea why I want you for?"

"Torture"

"Yes, but for what?"

"For trying to ruin your life by using my son to accuse you of molestation in 93" he shivered

"Exactly" he smirked"AMY!"

Amy appeared in front of them.

"Yes my Lord" he said

"Get this man into the limo, and get his things too, he'll be coming to the castle for now on"He said and grabbed Evan's hand"And you are coming with me!"

"Ow!" He shouted "Not so hard!"

He didn't care, he dragged Evan out of the house and into the limo, where she noticed more people in there including...

Tommy Matola

Tom Sneddon

Martin Bashir

Orprah Winfrey

Wade Robson

Jimmy Safe chuck

Dan Reed

And many more.

They were taken to the castle were they were lead by a guard to go into a room that contained bunk beds for all of them. All having their names on each one.

Their stuff were already prepared for them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Tommy screamed

"Haven't you figured it out dumbass!?" Dan shouted"we're getting punished

"Oh come on, not even he could do something that ridiculous" Oprah laughed

"Yeah, that wimp can't do anything" Wade chuckled

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" Evan screamed "this is not a joke, you're gonna get us all into the fire pits!"

"Oh look, its the one who killed himself!" 

Everyone began to laugh, except Martin, he seem shooken.

Evan just sigh and groaned at the thought of their laughter will soon end. Some of these people just got to hell, some have been here for a while, and they knew exactly what was going to happen to them.

The front door opened again, showing Satan, holding little Esmeé in his arms. Everyone went silent by his intimidating stance. He whispered something into one of his guards ear and slowly went into the room.

He sat on a nearby chair, playing with little Esmeé as they all watched. Even to this day they were still confused about his strange behavior. 

Finally, after placing Esmeé with his lovely ladies, he begins to speak.

"Gentleman, Ladies" he said in a surprisingly warm voice"You know why all of you are here, your here because of your lies, greed, and wickedness, and I know what your thinking, I'll just make you get tortured and suffer is that right?"

"Yeah..?" They said

Satan smirked.

"Fools, torture is not enough for you wicked souls, you deserve the worse of the worse I have for you"he said" You all treated me like garbage, lied to me and made me come out as some monster when you were the true monsters of them all, especially you Wade and James"

The two men grew nervous.

"You've betrayed me, I've gave you everything you could ever desire, and this is what I get...A fake documentary about something I DIDN'T DO!?"

"We...we just...!" Wade sputtered

"ENOUGH!!!!"

He shut up.

"I don't have time for your foolishness, besides it's already time for me to show you your punishment, get them their uniforms!!"

The maids came inside with maid outfits and Butler suits in their hands, not to mention journals and colors on top of them. They had each of their names sewed on there, and were handed accordingly to them.

"What the hell is this!?" Tom shouted

"For now on all of your riches and companies belong to me!" Satan announced"And you will all serve me and the rest of the royal court for all of eternity, you're days of greed and lies are over, you will cook every meal either end or the rest of my court asks, you will clean every last speck of dust in this castle, and you will all adress my as your majesty"

"OR WHAT!?" Tom said devilishly "You don't scare me Michael, face it, you are just a loser, and you will always be that way!"

Everyone laughed again. Much to Evan's pleas against it. However for them, Satan wasn't having it.

" **SILENCE!!!!** "

Everyone froze.

"You think this is funny?" He said silently "Do you have any idea what you've all have done to me and every innocent person on earth...DO YOU!?"

Silence.

"You should he ashamed of yourselves!" He snarled "Filled with greed and evil,you make me sick, just you wait, you will all pay for what you've done, and once you do, you'll be begging for mercy... And since I am merciful, I'll even end your punishment, in return for your loyalty, and submission, not to mention you'll become my loyal servants forever"

"Forget it, I'll never submit to you!" Tommy snapped

"Hm...you don't have a choice, unless you want to go into the fire pits"

"FIRE PITS!!!?" They screamed

"Oh yeah, the fire pits, did I forget to mention that part?" He said devilishly "Oops"

"Daddy!" Esmeé giggled

"Oh sweetheart, no time for playtime yet,daddy needs to recruit some new servants"He smiled" And also servants, you're free to go, you're service to me will no longer be needed, your debt has been paid "

"Thank you my lord!" They all bowed

"As for you wicked people, you'll be my replacements, so better sleep while you can, because tomorrow, **you will all be serving me!"**

His devious laughter filled the room as all of the people who turn on him suddenly regret the day they ever messed with Michael ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Servants of the Royal court are demons who were sent to hell for greed, they are normally scam artists. They spend 100 years in servitude of the king and the royal court until they can be free from punishment and live in hell like normal citizens. 
> 
> But In this case the people who had betrayed or tried to ruin Michael's image are going to do servitude for all of eternity.
> 
> Which is going to be way worse than any punishment to ever be used in hell.


	9. Let the fun begin

Satan silently went into the room where the Hatchlings were sleeping. One by one he slowly woke them up, as they smiled widely at their father.

"It's time for breakfast kids" he said softly"I hope you like oatmeal "

"I like oatmeal!" Wenry giggled

"Me too!" Angel said

"Daddy!" Esmeé squealed

"Well you'll most certainly love breakfast, follow me!"

They flew out of their beds and followed him to the dinning hall were his husband, parents and the fallen angels were sitting down for their meal.

"Good morning my lord" Michael smiled"How was your rest?"

"Wonderful" Satan smiled

"That's good, however, I'm concerned about your new punishment tactic"

"What do you mean?"

"You let the former servants go and replaced them with the people that you despised, how is this gonna work?"

"Easy, they'll do as they're told and if not, they'll get punished, just like everyone else"he smirked

" Yes my love, it would be the most humiliating punishment of them all"Lucifer said devilishly "They treated you like dirt, so treating them the same way is reasonable"

"Speaking of such, it's time for breakfast!" He shouted "SERVANTS!!"

Out they came, Satan's new servants with the meals already prepared for everyone. When they handed the bowels to the Hatchlings they said thank you and beg a to eat. Satan wasn't upset by UT since they were just being proper like he had taught them too. Not the mention they were only children.

When they handed the food to the fallen angels (Lucifer's followers), they gave them harsh looks and devious smiles. It nearly caused Oprah to shriek. Especially when she had to hand over Amy's plate.

When they went over to the recent members of the court they just gave them disappointed looks. Especially around Wade and James, since they were one of the children Satan trusted.

When Tommy headed over to Satan's parents. Joseph gave then a glare that made it very clear that he was more than willing to beat his ass. While Katherine just looked at him in disgust.

"I hope you suffer for killing my son" she said

Finally Evan handed over Satan and Lucifer's plate. 

"Thank you Evan" Satan said softly"You're all free to leave"

"Cocky son of a bitch" Tom murmured

"What did you say!?"

Everyone froze.

"Tom you idiot!!!" Martin screamed

"Enough out of you!" Satan shouted and got up from his chair"Now Tom, what did you just say?"

"I called you a cocky son of a bitch!" He snapped "Have a problem with it your majesty!!?"

"No...just wondering"He smirked" Father, have your way with him"

"What!!?"

"I said I didn't have a problem with it, however my father isn't exactly that happy now is he" he died devilishly

Just as he said Joseph grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the dinning hall, his screams filling the halls.

Satan let out a sigh and looked at the others.

"Anyone else want to talk smack about me?"

They shook his head.

"Then you're free to leave"

Quickly they left the room. Satan sat back down and picked dip the bowel of oatmeal before making it disappear into ashes.

"Throw the bowels away, this oatmeal is tainted with piss"

Everyone threw their bowels away, as the Hatchlings they pushed it out of the way.

"Ew!!" They gagged

"Those evil people!" Katherine screamed"I just wanna throw something! "

Satan looked at his beloved ladies and calmly asked them to make them a fresh batch. They were happy to obliged.

Meanwhile Tom was just thrown into the room by Joe as he spat on him and slammed the door shut. There he was greeted by the others, who were pisssed off at him.

"What!?"

"You know what you idiot!" Evan screamed "you rushed the oatmeal did you!?"

"What, no I didn't!"

"Yes you did" they shouted

"We got punished thanks to you!" Martin shouted 

"Oh come on guys, you are seriously actually obeying Michael, that guy is just wimp and will always be that way"

"Oh really asshole, if he was such a wimp, then why did you have to kill him?"

"What?"

"I mean, he's just a pathetic pebble isn't he?" He continued "It's not like he would caused a threat, unless he did"

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean!?"

"It mean dummy, that you were scared of him, just like the rest of us, admit it, you're A pussy"

Everyone began to laugh at him. Casing Tom to growl in rage and bury himself into the sheets of his bed.


	10. Summoning the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group is kids decided to summon Satan thinking it was all for jokes and giggles.

One night in the human realm, A group of children around the age of 13 to 17 began to create a satanic circle in the middle of their parents' basement. They placed down candles and lite them up before placing them around the chalk circle. the 17 year old, Sandra took out her satanic book and began to look at the instructions.

"Okay guys, we got everything... Except an offering"

"Maybe mom's cherry pie?" The 15 year old Austin offered

"And candy?" the 13 year old Renae added

"Well, the book said an offering, it didn't say anything specific so...Okay!"

Austin placed down a slice of cherry pie while Renae put down a bag full of candy.

"Okay guys, time for the ritual to begin"Sandra said" Now repeat after me...Satanas: Expergiscere: Expergiscere: Princeps ( Awaken Satan, Awaken my prince)!"

"Satanas: Expergiscere: Expergiscere: Princeps!!"

They began to chant it over and over for the next 5 minutes, but they grew tired of talking and stopped. Nothing happened.

Satan didn't come.

"Oh well, okay, let's clean this up before dad kills us" Austin said

"Brother?" Renae said nervously

The two looked at their sister, she looked shook. Frightened, and looked like she saw a ghost.

"Renae!" Sandra shouted " what's wrong!?"

"...he's here"

She pointed her finger at the dark corner of the basement. The looked at her direction and suddenly noticed a dark figure looking directly at them. The dark figure walked closer and closer to them, until they saw the person they summoned.

Satan.

"My my my, if it appears that some children thought it would be a good idea summon the devil"he smirked" Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"We didn't know sir, we thought It wouldn't work!" Austin shouted

However to their dismay Satan just giggled. 

"Don't worry kids, I'm not gonna hurt you" he smiled

"But the devil hurts people" Renae said "Right?"

"Oh heaven's no" he exclaimed "I wouldn't never want to harm children"

"Okay..."

"I see you have some offerings for me"

"Yeah, we do, it's just pie and candy" Austin said nervously"It's not like we were offering some human sacrifice or anything crazy"

"Well that's a good thing you didn't, I never liked those offerings anyway"

"You don't?" Sandra said in confusion "You're literally the devil, are you infamous for human sacrifice?"

"That's a lie Sandra, I don't like those things at all, they make me sick"

"How did you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name darling" he smiled as he ate the cherry pie"Meh, delicious! "

"Thank you!" Renae smiled

"Well it was nice of you to give me these sweets...However, it seems that you didn't just summon me for fun did you?"

"Well..." They said and sighed"Yeah!"

"Tell me dears, what's wrong?"

"It's Dad, he's been acting strange lately" Austin said

"He never comes home" Renae said sadly

"And he's being mean to our mom" Sandra sighed

"Does he hit her?"

"No" they said

"I mean, not that we know off" Renae added

"I see, maybe they're just having normal fights parents go through"

"No, dad never yells at mom like that, or throw fits, or even snap at us, he was always clam and nice"

"Hmm..."

"Not to mention I heard screaming coming from their bedroom" Sandra explained

"Don't you tell anyone about this, the police?"

"Dad is the police"

"Oh...well before we jump to conclusions, how about I go check on them to see if they're alright"

"Okay!"

Satan turned invisible and slowly went out of the basement toward the first floor. He went over to the second floor where he heard loud shouting coming from inside of the door at the end of the hall.

"YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN JOSH!" A woman screamed "AND YOU DONT FEEL REGRET AT ALL!?"

"HONEY HE'S A CRIMINAL, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE WAS OR NOT!"

"Oh my god!" She sobbed"when will you learn that actions have consequences!?"

"And when will you learn to shut up and stay out of my business!"

Suddenly Satan heard a loud breaking of glass and a woman's screams.

Quietly he went inside and saw what was truly happening. The father was angry while the mother was terrified and covered in bruises. There were broken glass all over the floor. The room looked like a mess.

"You two need to stop this, now!" Satan shouted

They froze, looking around the room wondering where it came from.

"What the heck was that?" Josh wondered

"I don't know" his wife said nervously

"It's me, god!"Satan shouted

Just the thought of saying that nearly made him barf.

"god?" They said in.confusion

"Yes it is I, and I'm here to let you two know that you two need to stop fighting, you're scaring your children"

"We are?" his wife said

"Yes, and I know about what happened with the man you killed on accident Josh, and I get that being a cop is hard work, but don't beat up your wife!"

"Those bruises weren't from me, they were from when she fell into the thorny bush outside"

"Oh...well I knew that!" He shouted"I was just testing you, now you two need to make up and tell your kids what's going on, they deserve to know okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Good, now go!"

Hesitantly they went out of the bedroom leaving Satan to ponder what other reason anyone would want to summon the likes of him.


	11. The enjoyment of suffering

As the weeks passed ever since Satan sent his enemies into eternal servitude,he watched as they slowly and surely submitted to his will. It made him chuckle a little from it.

But now that all of his enemies are punished, he was now waiting for the others to face their punishment once they die.

His desire for vengeance against the wicked has caught the eyes of many of the Royal court. Specifically Amy.

"Hmmm, it appears that our king is having a little...vengeful moment"

"Yes, how interesting" Lilith smirked

Lilith was the only female Fallen angel in the Royal court. She was known to kidnapping children and raising them as her own, sometimes killing any children that the one who she kidnapped wants. Mostly bullies and normally in high school. She was probably the least evil one in the court with the exception of their new members.

"Stay right here, I'll be back" Amy said and walked over to Satan, Who was deep in thought on his throne"

"My lord, you seem tense today"

"How am I not, I've punished so many evil people, people who harm others, rape, kill and ruin the lives of many, Especially children, How could I possibly not be tense?"

"I see" he said devilishly"Then you won't like what I got to tell you"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my lord, it seems that the elite is having a party...and the children will be the center of attention for a...very sexual practice"

Satan glared at him.

"What?"

"It is, it's going to happen tonight, 2,000 children I presume"

"Not that I have something to say about it!" He screamed "Those wicked brutes will perish in the first pits of hell for eternity, I'll even make sure that I tear them to shreds before it happens!!!"

Amy smirked as he saw the co-king scream in rage. He loved chaos, he loved to do wicked things, but he very much loved seeing Satan punish the wicked, just as a king will do.

Especially when he and the rest of the court can take part.

"Amy"

"Yes?"

"I want all the court to come to the throne room immediately, were going to earth tonight, and freeing those children "

"As you wish...my lord" he said devilishly

Hours later, the court made it to the throne room. Satan watched as his watch glow, of course they you try to summon him. Who wouldn't. The idea of the devil as part of an evil practice is like god visiting the church.

It made him sick.

"Everyone ready?" He asked

"Yes my lord" they all said

Satan let out a smirk and turn the knob teleporting them to the area he was summoned to.

When the got there, Satan told them to disguise themselves as the guests while he presented himself on the alter. Just like the other times, he came with roaring fire, and looking more like a woman than a man.

When he opened his eyes he was in front if an large crowd, and the head summoner in awe of his angelic beauty.

"Oh my dear lord Satan, you look beautiful!" He said enthusiastically"See my friends, told you that Satan would be here tonight!"

Everyone cheered.

"Now my lord, allow me to offer you something lovely, I know how much you love children, but we also have something else for you too"

With a snap if his fingers he not only brought out the children in cages, but also a young lady along in a golden cage, who look very familiar.

"My lord, please enjoy this offering, 2,000 children and the daughter of the late king of pop himself, Paris Jackson!"

His eyes widened in horror, his own daughter, being used as a sacrifice for him.

And she was crying hysterically. It took a lot to keep him from losing it.

" **Thank you for the offering my dear children, you have treated me well** " he said calmly " **Now, let me taste my offerings in peace** "

"Of course my lord, we won't interrupt" he smirked

He got out of the circle and went over to the children who are in cages. He opened one up using his magic and took out a little girl from one. He closed his eyes and said in his mind.

_Dear children, I'm not going to hurt you, those evil people will pay for separating you from your families. I promise they won't get away with this!_

"Dad!?"Paris screamed in her head"Is that you!?"

_Yes, but don't say anything, once I'm done with these people I'm taking you home._

"But why are you a demon!?"

_Its a long story, I'll explain when you pass on. Now stay out okay?_

"Okay!" They all said in their minds

"Well, aren't you going to feed ?" The leader asked

"...oh I will feed" he smirked

He placed the girl down and turned to room into complete darkness.

" **ILL FEED OFF OF YOU INSTEAD!!!!!!"** He roared " **MY FELLOW FALLEN ANGELS, FEED OFF OF THESE WICKED PEOPLE AND FREE THESE CHILDREN FROM THE HORRID PLACE!** "

And for the whole night, all that could be hear was screams. After that, Satan wiped all of the victim's memories clean, and took them back home. Though he hated having to do it to his own daughter, he had no choice.

It was the best for everyone.

Right?


	12. The monster of the slums in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years ago, before Satan came to agony city

In a hellish slum just miles away from agony city, A group of devoted Muslims, Jews and many other non Christians lived together. Though knowing the reason why they were all sent to hell for the no belief in god, they still had each other, and in the end they refused to repent.

Many children lived there as well, their parents fear for their safety due to the fact of them being in place full of evil, and cruelty. But out of all of the horrors they could ever fear, they were about to meet the worse of them all.

Or did they.

A group of children were playing outside of the slums, trying to tag the other in a simple game of tag.

"You're it!" A little boy shouted

"Aw man!" Another boy whined before giggling "You're next!"

"Not a chance!" A young girl yelled

The final child in the group was a toddler, not seeming to care about their little game. As she saw something hiding in the bushes.

The other children noticed her looking and went over to find out what she was seeing.

"What is it Charlie?" the little girl asked the eldest boy

"I don't know Laura, but Cindy saw something"

"Maybe it's a stray animal, there's been many stray dogs lately"Timothy sighed

"Doggie!" Said Cindy

Curious she walked over to the bush. The children following her over to it. When they peeked inside they noticed two red eyes looming in the darkness.

"Hello?"Said Cindy" Doggie?"

"Cindy, are you sure it's a dog?" Charlie wondered"It doesn't look like one"

"How would you know, we can't even see it" Laura groaned

Timothy grabbed a stick from the ground and began to poke the strange figure. It didn't respond.

"It seems quiet" he shrugged

"Doggie" Cindy said

She reached her hand inside trying to grab whatever it was, until the children heard a loud scream coming frm the slums.

It was the head of the group, Muhammad Ali.

"What are you doing out here, it's dangerous!" He shouted

"Doggie!" Cindy shouted

"A dog?" He froze

She nodded.

Confused he peeked into the bushes, noticing the red eyes from inside, but instead of it just staying silent. It began to growl.

Frightened he grabbed the children and took them far away from it.

"Mister, what's wrong!?" Laura asked

"That's not a dog!!" He screamed

"It's not!?" Charlie exclaimed"is it a bad guy?"

"No, it's something worse!!!" He shrieked

The figure popped out of bush right in front of their eyes, it's eyes were red, his horns crimson black, his wings dark and feathery. Sharp animal like teeth, and sharp claws. Muhammad was right, this was no dog.

It was a monster.

"HEAD THE TO THE SLUMS AND WARN THE OTHERS!" He shouted "QUICKLY!"

Terrified the children ran off, but Cindy just stood there looking at it.

"Cindy, run!"

"Doggie?"

"No that's not a dog!"He screamed" it'll harm us all, run!"

However the monster roared at them, and Muhammad had to carried the little girl back to the slums, where everyone was hiding in their homes. They went into their house and barricaded the doors and windows. Muhammad grabbing a gun, ready to strike at the beast.

"It's going to be okay Cindy, he won't harm you" he assured her

He went over to the phone to call for help from a neighboring slum, but as he about to to finish the call, he noticed the Cindy was missing.

"Cindy!?" He called out"Where did you go!?"

Confused and fearful he moved the barricades and looked outside, and to his horror Cindy was there, looking directly at the beast.

"Cindy!!!" He shrieked "Get back here!"

"Doggie" she said"Doggie"

"Oh you innocent child" he sighed

He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the monster's head, he was close to pulling the trigger, when he heard the little girl screaming at him.

"NO NO NO!!!" She screamed

"No!?" He shouted"What you mean no, he's a monster, he'll hurt you!"

"No!" She continued to scream from her mouth

Cindy went closer to the monster, much to Muhammad's screams. She looked up at the beast, and let out a smile before flying up to its chest and giving it a warm hug.

She giggled with joy, smiling sweetly at it.

"Doggie!" She squealed

Muhammad feared the worse, but instead of the monster attacking her, it just stood silently. Like it was drawn to the little child.

"I like you doggie" she smiled

The other children came out of their hiding spots, now looking the same way as the little girl. They came over to it and gave it a hug. The monster softening up even more.

The people were shocked, the monster was taken down so easily, And only from a 3 year old.

But things also changed. The supposed monster turned into a normal man, only having the horns, tail and wings. He looked pale, and have long wavy hair. His clothes torn and scars all over his body. Not to mention he was in tears.

Muhammad recognized this behavior instantly.

Oh how foolish he was.

"Everyone, calm down, it's not a monster!" He shouted

"Then what is it sir?" A woman asked

"This is a man, poor innocent man like us, sent to hell and tortured for God knows how long, though I curse him for eternity, he must if lost most of his humanity and went into a beastly state" he said"But I guess the children calmed him down"

"No wonder Cindy didn't run away" He thought "I need to get him some help, quickly!"

***********************************************

The people watched silently at the man, as he just sat on the couch, holding Cindy in his arms. They gave him some new clothes , food and water and was surprisingly grateful. Though he didn't talk, the children seem to know what he was thinking.

"He's scared" Laura said sadly"He's really scared "

"I know honey, we're all scared, scared of losing what is left of our humanity" Muhammad sighed"Everyone leave, I must talk to him alone"

"But he hasn't even spoke a word" A man said

"Well he won't if there too much people in one room, leave" he commanded

Everyone left, except Cindy, much to his encouragement she was not going to let go.

"Well, you know Cindy" he chuckled "if she likes something she won't let go no matter how much you try, silly girl"

He continued to laugh, and to his surprise the man was laughing as well.

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you, you see we all are trying to protect each other, and we thought you were one of those monsters from the wilderness"

The man looked at him, pointing at a belt trophy on the wall.

"Oh that?" He smiled"it's just one of my awards, I was a boxer before I passed away, it's Muhammad if you're wondering "

The man smiled.

"Tell me, who are you?"

"...M-M-Michael..."

"Well nice to meet you Michael, hey, I know someone who's name is Michael, had a lovely smile like yours, A very shy guy as well, I wonder how he's doing"

"He's dead" he said softly

"Huh?"

"He's dead"

"Oh no" he gasped"What happened? "

"Murder"

"Murder!?" He screamed "What kind of sick person would want to murder him!?"

"Evil people... Very evil people"

"Good grief, don't tell me he became a..."

He nodded and looked down at the child, stroking her hair.

"I know, I'm him"

"...Michael?" He realized "Is that you?"

He nodded.

"Oh goodness gracious, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, and to make it worse having you stuck in a place like this, how could god sent you here, you were one if the nicest people I've met"

"I lost my faith in god, after what they did to me"

"Shit"

"Why are you here, how could you possibly be in here?"

"I'm a Muslim remember, in his eyes I'm worshiping the devil, so many of us are stuck here, this place is mostly filled with Jews, because of the holocaust and all"

"Jews?"

"Ah, we all been living in this place for years, we want nothing to do with those other demons in Agony city."

"Why are there so much children in hell?"

"I don't understand what you..."

"Tell me!" He shouted "Why are there so many children in here, why are innocent souls being sent to a hellish place like this!?"

"Because if a family member sins than the family tree is tainted, so they're all doomed to suffer in hell"

Michael went silent again.

"You know you look more paler than I last saw you, what happened to you?"

"Vitiligo"

"Oh, say Michael, how about you stay with us, we'll get you a nice place to sleep and I believe that the children will love it if you do"

"Doggie" Cindy smiled

"No Cindy, that's not a dog, that's a nice man"

"Mister?"

"Yes darling, yes"

"Is she your daughter?"

"No, she's an orphan, I just took her in as my own"

"Well she's a adorable, okay, I'll stay"

For the next 11 he would live in the slums, being the caretaker of the children and slowly managing to get back to his feet. It was not long until he decided to go to agony city, where he was about to do what he need to do.

Make the wicked pay. 


	13. Succubi pit

After he left from the slums of Agony. Michael made his travels over to the city. Which was far away from the slums. The people there gave him food, water, and some fresh new clothes for his journey. It was all he needed to head over to the City.

However during his travels, he grew exceptionally tired. So he decided to go sleep near a rock for a little while and gain his strength. However Muhammad warned him about this. He said that there were a group of succubi lingering over there, and if they notice him, they would most certainly attempt to have children with him when he's sleeping. It was mating season for the female demons, and the demand for Hatchlings were at a high, and no man was safe from it.

Consensual or not.

But Michael was too tired to remember, so he covered himself with his coat and slowly fell asleep. Unaware that a Succubus was watching him from a nearby tree. She smirked and whistled for her friends, as they finally found their next victim.

********************************************************  
Once he finally woke up, he felt someone pinning him down to the ground. He looked up to find out what it was, but to only realize that it was a succubus, a pretty young one as well. Probably just matured frm being a hatchling. He then noticed someone in front of him, an older succubus, probably the ring leader. Not to mention 5 more looking from behind them.

"Oh shit" he thought "Muhammad warned me about this!"

He remembered back to when he gave him that warning, he said that he was nearly ambushed by one earlier, but was luckily able to convince her to stop. Apparently after that she became his wife, and had Hatchlings properly.

Though Michael was sexually attracted by these women, and very much wanted to have children with them. He needed to go, and it was going to be hard to be when he's this situation.

"Uh, Ladies, if you won't mind can you please let me go?"he said in a sweet voice

The Succubi giggled.

" Silly man"the oldest one said"And not have our darling babies, I don't think so"

"Don't worry mister, it will be worth it in the end" The youngest one smiled "All of those darling children calling you daddy, oh it will be wonderful"

"Please let me go" he said again "I promise ill give you your babies after I head to the city"

"Or how about you stay with us for a while" said another Succubus

"Please ladies, I have to go-!"

"Sssh!" Said the oldest "You are not going anywhere, so just lie down and enjoy the love"

The other agreed.

"I'm warning you, you won't get away with it"

"I think we will darling" the youngest smirked

But just as the oldest was about to take off his pant, he immediately freed himself from their grasps. He exposed his true form to attempt to scare away the women, but instead of the reaction he was expecting. He suddenly heard out moans come from them.

He turned back to normal find the succubi on their knees, eyes filled with lust and desire. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my, what handsome demon!" The oldest one moaned"I have never seen anyone so sexy in my life!"

"Your ferocious teeth, those beautiful wings" one of them gushed"I'm gonna melt"

"Please mister, impregnate us!" They moaned

"...What?"

"Please have babies with us, you can even violate our egg sacks so we can only birth your children, please!"

".......Fine, but on one condition"

"Yes anything!" They shouted

"Don't go violating anymore men in this road, it's not okay to force someone to have sex with you"

The Succubi laughed

"Oh silly boy" said the oldest"The men want love it"

"You don't seem that familiar with hell do you?" Said the youngest

"I've been here for 11 years" Michael sighed

"Then you don't know much yet young man" she smirked"Don't worry, you'll learn"

"Now, have your way with us mister!" the youngest shouted, showing her ass in the air

Michael looked at the other and let out a sigh, guess he was not gonna head to the city for a while.


End file.
